Borrowing History
by kablammo55
Summary: When Larry finds a strange being in a box of rare artefacts, she causes havoc in the museum. But when a jealous god arrives, even stranger events start to happen. Bad summary but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Borrowing History**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any Night at the Museum characters, only the ones that i make up with my own mind. Rated K+ cause i dont know what will happen. Set after the first movie.  
**

* * *

Larry arrived at the museum five hours before his shift. McPhee was waiting for him impatiently, tapping his foot in the echoing entrance while Larry walked over to him.

"Your late Mr Daley," he said in his matter of fact way. Larry looked at his watch. He was late by 1 minute. There was no use in arguing with the annoying Englishman, so he simply rolled his eyes and followed him to the store room.

There were boxes covering the whole room. McPhee turned to Larry.

"Right, because of all the cutbacks we have had, we have to hire only one person to unload the new exhibits and they only come once a week. So we have to improvise," he said.

Larry shook his head to show that he didn't understand, and McPhee sighed in exasperation.

"Basically, all I want you to do is unload everything from the boxes and put them o the shelves. Wear gloves, and … yeah," he finished and walked out. Larry ooked around for a moment before calling out to the retreating McPhee.

"Do I get paid for this?" he asked. McPhee turned on the spot.

"Did you not hear the part about cutbacks? If I can't afford to pay someone else to do this, what makes you think I can afford to pay you?" And with that he left.

Larry sighed. "Well at least I tried." He put the first box onto the workbench and began the long task in front of him.

After about to hours into the job, Larry was exhausted. He couldn't remember how many boxes he had unpackaged, and his arms were aching from lifting all the artefacts inside them onto the shelves.

He started to unload another, when he heard a small cough come from inside the box. Thinking it was just his imagination, he went right on unpacking. Another cough came from the very bottom of the box. Larry was really spooked now.

He pulled out all the artefacts and white stuff that they inevitably fill boxes with. Right at the bottom of the box, lying in a clump in the corner was a girl about the same size as the miniatures.

Larry jolted away from the box in shock. When e had fully recovered from his fright, he went over and looked in the box again.

She was lying in a little crumpled heap, her clothes were almost worn through and she looked like she hadn't eaten anything for at least a week. She coughed again and noticed Larry looking at her.

"Could you stop staring for a moment and get something to drink?" she asked with an English accent that was all cracked and croaky.

"What are you?' Larry said instead of doing what he had been asked.

"Could we not have interrogation at this point in time when I've not been in this box for at least a week, without an food or drink and I am therefore starving and – " she stopped coughing to an enormous coughing fit before collapsing into unconsciousness.

Larry teared his eyes away from her and ran into the corridor, almost colliding with McPhee.

"Mr Daley, may I ask where you are going?" he said in his nasally accent. Larry panicked and started blubbering.

"Dr McPhee!! I was just going to get a drink. You know, it can get awful hot working in that store room and I have been working for about two hours, you know. Lifting and carrying all the stuff in the boxes, not to mention the boxes themselves, which can be quite – "

"Mr Daley, stop dithering about. I came here to tell that you are allowed to have a break now, but while you are gone I shall be checking on the progress you have made." McPhee tried to make his way to the door, but Larry jumped in front of his way.

"You don't really need to do that, do you Dr McPhee? I mean you know me you can trust me, you don't really need to go and look at my progress."

McPhee looked at him suspiciously.

"On the contrary, Mr Daley. You have just assured me that I have to go and check on what you have been doing." And with that, he walked into the store room.

Larry sighed and slowly followed him.

* * *

**Ok, so first chapter here, introducing my OC and not much else. You can sorta see where this is going to go. **

**So yeah, enjoy and even if you don't i'll keep writing.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

McPhee was carefully inspecting where Larry had put all the artefacts when Larry came in.

"Ah, Mr Daly, if you would just stand out of my way while I look around, please" McPhee said over his shoulder.

Larry struggled not to punch him, but moved off to one side. He held his breath as McPhee made his way around the room.

After five excruciating minutes, McPhee nodded his head slowly.

"Well, it's not too bad Mr Daly, though you could've been a bit more careful with the Greek statues, especially the one of Hades."

McPhee pointed to a black marble statue of a man sitting cross legged on the floor, an evil smile playing about his features.

"That is one of the rarest statues in the world. If it gets damaged or broken in any way, then I will hold you responsible," said McPhee. Larry nodded, and McPhee turned at last to the open box on the workbench.

"You can have a break now, Mr Daly. I can finish up in here."

Larry panicked and went over to the workbench as well.

"Let me just finish this last box for you, sir. It won't take a minute," he said hesitatingly. But it was already too late.

McPhee had looked in the box and was now taking out all the contents. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

McPhee looked at Larry with an eyebrow raised.

"Mr Daly, would you mind moving away please?"

Larry left the room. As he walked down the corridor, he began wondering whether it had all been in his mind or not. He put his hands in his pocket and something screamed from inside.

When he pulled his hand out again, the girl was sitting in his palm rubbing her head. She smiled up at him.

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" she said and then fainted again.

Larry ran to the drinking fountain and carefully put the girl to the water, which didn't work because he just got her soaking wet.

She spluttered awake again and looked angrily up at Larry.

"I said I was thirsty but there was no need to drench me," she stood up in his palm and tried to shake herself dry, but it didn't really work.

"Do you have anything to eat?" she asked Larry from a puddle in the middle of his palm.

* * *

Larry watched her eating his sandwich in the middle of his desk. She was almost halfway through before she was full.

"How the hell can eat that much?" asked Larry as she wiped her mouth on her clothes, which by now were almost falling off her shoulders in a fit of rags. She shrugged.

"I was in that box for a very long time you know," she said simply, then looked around the room. "You don't happen to have any sort of material do you?"

"No I don't. Umm... look I don't want to be rude or anything, but who are you, and what are you?" Larry asked hesitatingly.

"Well, I'm a Borrower," she said, and continued whe she saw the look on his face. "Come on, haven't you ever wondered why little things keep disappearing, like paper clips and rubbers and socks. Well, Borrowers take them to use. You probably don't really get them around here, do you?"

Larry shook his head.

"Well, that's annoying. Not only have a been seen, but I can't even run to the safety of another Borrowers hole. Man, I didn't the world was so big. I only thought it was me and the old professor and pssibly a cow or too. This is realy huge. Where am I?"

"New York city."

"And where's that?" Larry looked at her like he had been hit over the head with a chicken.

"You seriously don't know where New York is?" She shook her head. "I'll get you a map later if you want."

"Thanks."

"You know you still haven't told me your name," Larry said. She hit her head with her hand.

"Sorry, I get distracted really quickly. Keely. Keely Aphria Clock. And you are?"

"Larry Daley. Not quite as interesting as your name, I'm sorry, but it does me fine."

Keely laughed.

"You think my name is interesting. Compared to everyone else, my name is as interesting as a kettle of fish." Larry shrugged.

"I don't know. Fish can be quite interesting." Keely laughed again.

"Why aren't you freaked out or anything?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually when a human sees a Borrower, they go completely crazy and start jumping on chairs and tables and screaming and banging pots and pans. Your just sitting there," Keely explained.

Larry smiled to himself.

"Well, lets just say that I have some friends like you," he said like one so full of old wisdom. Keely narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean 'friends like me'?" she asked. Larry smiled at her.

"Just wait and see."

* * *

**So, yeah. After a million years, the next chapter is up! still not much happening, though you do know my OC's name. thanks for everyone who reviewed and added!**


	3. Chapter 3

Larry walked into the foyer of the museum as the sun was setting. Keely was sitting in his shirt pocket, looking out over the top, waiting or something to happen. The sun past beneath the tree line, and very slowly, the museum started showing its first signs of life.

Rexy roared, causing the whole building to shake and Keely to squeal and hide in her pocket. Rexy ran off as all the other exhibits started awakening.

"Hey, Teddy!" called out Larry. Keely saw a tall man with big moustaches and glasses, riding on a white horse. He got off and greeted Larry.

"Lawrence!" he boomed as he grabbed Larry's hand in a firm grip. "A pleasure to see you, as always. And who is your pocket friend?" he asked, noticing Keely's face poking out from her hiding place.

"Oh, Teddy, this is Keely," said Larry, taking Keely out of her pocket and placing her on his hand. Larry had given her one of his old T-shirts, and during the afternoon she had been busy making herself a new outfit. Instead of the tatters she was wearing before, she now had on a red top with long sleeves that went over her hands, and brown overalls.

Teddy looked at her standing in Larry's palm. "Hello, Keely and welcome to the museum. Excuse me for sounding rude, but Larry what is she?"

Before Larry could answer, Keely piped up angrily.

"She doesn't like being referred to in the third person!" She crossed he arms and glared at Teddy. Teddy laughed.

"Well, Lawrence, you've certainly found someone with a lot of fire in her," he said in his usual high spirits. He leant down towards the sulking little figure. "Miss Keely, I am sorry if I have offended you in any way, please accept my apology."

He extended his finger for her to shake. Keely smiled and shook it.

"Now, may I be permitted to show our guest around?" Teddy asked Larry. Larry shrugged.

"Be my guest." Very carefully, Keely was transferred from one hand to the other and Teddy began his tour, while Larry wandered off to do his job.

Keely's eyes grew and grew the more they saw. She had never seen such a big place, filled with so many interesting things. She saw the cavemen, trying to set fire to a soccer ball they stolen from the huns, the lions prowling around the bars of their cage, the Huns looking for the cavemen, and the civil war dudes still fighting.

Teddy was talking all the time, but half the stuff she didn't hear. In fact, almost all of the stuff she didn't hear. Teddy realised after a while that she wasn't listening, and just decided it was better to shut up and let her look, merely pointing out where they were once in a while.

As they were walking down the corridor to Akhmenrah's exhibit, a remote controlled car zoomed out in front of them. Teddy jumped to get out of the way, managing to drop Keely in the process. The car crashed into the side of the corridor.

As Keely was falling through the air, all manner of thoughts went through her head. The most prominent one was _Great, first day out of that box and I'm going to die. Unbelievable!_ However what she didn't was that her fall would be cushioned, by one of the men walking out o the car

* * *

Octavius got out of the car, coughing his guts out in the process. Jed walked over to him and kicked him on the shin.

"Ow! What was that for you crazy cowboy?" the Roman screamed.

"That was for crashing the car and almost killing both of us! See, this is why I don't let you drive, you crash into every available surface!"

Jed and Octavius argued for a few more seconds before a big thing fell right on top of Octavius, knocking him onto the floor. Jed looked at Octavius and Keely lying in a crumpled mess on the floor, then up at the sky to see where she had fallen from. All he saw was Teddy looking down at them in a very concerned manner.

"Keely! Octavius! Are you two alright?" he asked.

Octavius tried to get up, but it was rather hard with an unconscious female lying on top of him. He looked desperately at Jed.

"Jed, what's on top of me?" To his surprise, Jed started laughing.

"C'mon, are you that pathetic, it's only a girl!"

Octavius glared at Jed, while he tried to get up again. This time he succeeded by dragging his legs out first. When he was finally standing again, Jed was still laughing. Trying to pull a dignified face, Octavius walked over to him and punched him right on the nose.

"Octavius! What the hell was that for?" Jed yelled, clutching his nose. Octavius kneeled beside Keely and lifted her up.

"That, my friend, was for not helping either me or the girl," he said, walking away from the complaining cowboy. "Come on, Jed. We need to get her some help."

"I would be happy to give you a lift, if you need it," Teddy said, still standing above them. Both men looked up at him.

"Would you? That would be most helpful, thankyou," said a grateful Octavius. He bent down to pick Keely up. Even though she was smaller than him (and that's saying something!) she was heavier than she looked. It took Octavius a while to realise that this was because she wasn't made of plastic.

Teddy lowered his hand, and Jed, Octavius and the unconscious Keely climbed on, and made their way to the hall of miniatures.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the storerooms of the museum, something was awakening...

* * *

**Ok, sorry this has been such a long time. I had bloody writers block, i started this chapter about 3 times, and i'm still not exactly pleased with it, but it will do.  
I want to thank everyone who added and faved this story, thank you so much, you guys are really tha only reason i kept going and i hope you enjoy the rest of it!**

**thanks (i honestly can't say that enough) kablammo55**


End file.
